A New Adventure
by Tyrfing
Summary: Takes place after the events of FFVII. Yuffie tags along with Red, and they try something new. Lemon.


Notes: This story contains scenes of bestiality

In the peace of a quiet night, Nanaki sat in his tent, thinking deeply. The group had gradually grown apart after defeating Sephiroth, although they still keep in touch over the phone. Cloud and Tifa returned to Midgar to help with the rebuilding process. Tifa has since re-opened her bar "7th Heaven", and started up a delivery service with Cloud. Reeve is there too, although he's taking a more political approach to the reconstruction process. Cid is living in Rocket Town again, but he'd be ready to round up the gang again at a moments notice.

'I don't think he ever stopped adventuring' Nanaki thought. 'it seems the quiet life just isn't for him'.

Yuffie wasn't quite ready to return home yet either, so she was tagging along with the endangered beast.

The two of them had been on their way back to Cosmo Canyon. Barret was already there, with Marlene. He liked to take time off and bring her to the canyon to visit, and she loved to read about the world there. She was becoming quite the scholar.

However, it had gotten dark so the two travelers decided to set up camp outside of the canyon town. Nanaki took time to carefully choose the spot for his small tent. After fighting down through the northern crater, monsters around here weren't really a big issue, but he still liked to be cautious.

He heard a noise outside and shot up to his feet, letting out a low growl.

"You're still awake?" asked Yuffie.

"Oh, it's just you" Nanaki said relieved. He was about to invite her in, but she didn't give him the chance. She walked in, greeting him with a childish grin, and plopped down on the far side of the tent.

Nanaki took a good look at her as he laid back down on the floor. She was in her underwear.

Red knew that she wasn't shy around her fellow 'two legs'. Her previous outfit consisting of perpetually unbuttoned shorts confirmed that much. Even so, he was sure she wouldn't walk around like this in front of the others. Did she not consider him one of her peers? Should he be offended?

Regardless, it was a very form fitting combination of a grey bra and panties, and her hair was moist. He figured she must have recently finished taking a bath in the nearby spring. He also noticed a faint scent about her that intrigued him. He couldn't determine exactly what it was, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant.

"I was just about to get some sleep, actually" Said Nanaki "How about you?"

"I had a nap earlier" Yuffie replied. "Us ninjas have to stay alert" That got a nod, and an "I bet" from Nanaki.

Yuffie shivered, her current outfit doing nothing against the chilly night air. Without saying a word, she crawled up against her companion, and scratched the back of his neck. "It's a cold night, and your all warm and fuzzy. Like a blanket. You don't mind, right Red?"

'…the way she crawled up here, she could have passed as a slender little lion.' Nanaki thought, letting his mind wander again. 'No fur though.'

"huh? Oh, not at all" He hastily replied. 'just like Aeris…and there's that smell again. Must be some kind of perfume' he shrugged off the thought.

"That's good" She said, and then after a few seconds, almost as if she had sensed the direction of his thoughts, "So what's this I've heard about Hojo trying to get you and Aeris to sleep together? What a creepy old man. He must have thought you were compatible, but you probably wouldn't even find her attractive"

'actually, Hojo didn't just leave it up to nature. He's not that stupid. He had given me a dose of specific hormones to help the process along, and I wouldn't be surprised if he gave Aeris something similar. If Cloud hadn't shown up when he did, I'm not sure what would have happened' Nanaki admitted to himself. Then to her, "Actually Yuffie, my kind is less focused on the visual aspect of arousal than yours. Instead, it's scents I focus on."

"You mean, people smell sexy?" Yuffie asked.

"I suppose. I'm not sex expert, but I have read about 'the scent of desire'" He replied. 'could that be what I'm smelling from Yuffie? Yes, it's much stronger now. She must be, as humans say, 'horny'' The thought aroused Nanaki, despite himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a faint moan from Yuffie. He realized his tail was gently caressing her inner thigh. He was startled, but didn't stop. He became more aware of her scent, and her warmth. Yuffie's body was emitting such heat. Especially from one specific part of her body that he could feel on his tail, and leg. He felt moisture on his tail as it wiggled between her legs. From her sweat...or maybe a little of something else. This was all too much for him, and his cock pushed out from between his legs a couple of inches and up against the teenage ninja's back. Before he could say or do anything, Yuffie had gotten back up on all fours and crawled to the middle of the tent. She stretched innocently.

'could she have not noticed?' Nanaki though, panicking. His cock still throbbed at half mast. 'there's no way she couldn't have. Have I scared her off? Would she just let it go?'

Yuffie shivered, looked back over her shoulder, and said "It's still so cold"

That was all the invitation Red needed. He got up on top of her (for warmth, of course) with his front legs straddling her shoulders.

His growing penis pushed up against the moist, soft spot of her panties, sending a surge of pleasure through his body. She moaned as he pushed against her, and she pushed back against him. Nanaki had to have more. A layer of damp cloth was all the separated them now, so Nanaki leaned back and ripped her panties apart with his jaws, being careful not to break the skin with his teeth. In the process he took in deeply the smell, and even a little taste, of her juices. The panties fell to the side, revealing Yuffie's wet cunt. Once again, he pushed up against her, and hesitated. However, she pushed back against him and gasped as the head of his cock slowly went into her.

At this point, instinct kicked in and Nanaki quickly thrust forward, deep into Yuffie. She cried out. Noticing her distress, Nanaki paused, remaining inside her. This new sensation was overpowering, and it took all his effort just to keep himself still. Fortunately for him, it seemed she was quickly adjusting. She squirmed beneath her new mate, and cried out in desperation, "fuck me!"

Red began slowly pumping his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Yuffie's tight pussy. At the same time he reached his tail around her and massaged her breast, caressing her nipple with his furry fifth appendage. The fire at the end had died down so as not to burn her (he has partial control over that aspect of his anatomy), but it still remained very warm.

His pace increased and soon he was pounding away at her cunt, burying himself completely with each thrust. He bit down on her hair, and gently tugged on it as he continued to fuck her.

Nanaki's lover's muscles squeezed him tightly. Pressure built up inside him until he shot his warm sperm, grinding his hips into hers.

Red pulled out.

Yuffie collapsed on the ground, and took a moment to take in the event that had just taken place. She searched through several emotions and settled on content, then crawled up enough to pull down the canopy bed that this tent model comes with and laid on her back. In the same motion, she unclasped her bra and dropped it to the side (because there really wasn't much of a reason to wear it anymore).

Still a step back from content, Nanaki allowed himself another sigh of relief. He was, after all, as new to this as she was, and the smile that graced Yuffie's face as she looked back up at him seemed reassuring. In fact the scene was breathtaking. She was completely naked and carefree, one arm resting at her side and the other slung above her head. Her legs hung over the edge, and were parted a bit. The smell of sex lingered in the room, and her whole body glistened with a layer of sweat. It was like viewing a picture from a magazine.

It became increasingly obvious that Red was still very much aroused and full of energy. Without another thought, he pounced.

Even as Yuffie let out a startled yelp, her new mate re-entered her completely. She held her hands to his chest as he once again pumped in and out of her, while his tail wagged wildly.

This time, she moved her right hand down and felt the base of his shaft as they made love. It was very warm, and moist. It somehow seemed so much larger as it slid past her small fingers.

Yuffie moved her fingers slowly back. Still sensitive from their last session, she began rubbing herself with her middle, index, and ring fingers. She massaged herself in gentle circles at first. Then she attempted to keep up with his movements. The combination of the two sensations had her panting heavily. Her body was generating heat more intense than ever.

Yuffie moaned softly. She closed her eyes and shook as her first orgasm surged through her body. She brought her hand back up to Red's side, stopping briefly at her lips to lick her index finger.

Nanaki, however, showed little sign of tiring. His lover's climax only encouraged him to keep going. With each of Yuffie's spasms he had added more power to his thrust and let out a grunt, the loudest of which greatly resembled a roar.

At this point the tent was rocking violently. Nanaki grasped the walls to steady it, and the fabric tore beneath his claws. The upper bed supports came undone. The only thing keeping Yuffie from falling back was tightly hugging her mate.

She whispered so inaudibly that even her own voice seemed far away. She didn't even look into his eyes. Her lips trembled sounds, and tones, and made up words into his ears. Then a cry, dropping to whisper, a bark, a moan...

Now, face to face, they came together. Each for the second time this night.

They both fell over, panting heavily. Nanaki licked her cheek lovingly, and they spent the rest of the night cuddled there.


End file.
